Nothing Beats the Original
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: "Care to tell me a bedtime story?" he teases, voice lowering an octave. She can't help but let out a peal of laughter at how utterly juvenile it feels to be talking dirty to Jackson Teller over the phone, for a moment it's like they are seventeen again. An AU One-Shot


A/N: I hope that you like this. This idea popped into my head when I was rereading a certain series… I am new to the SOA fandom so please leave me reviews so I know if I should stay awhile.

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxo

"I am telling you, you won't be able to put this book down. It is seriously amazing, a way better cure for the boyfriend blues then a tub of mint and chip ice-cream and a bottle of red." A night nurse gushed in the break room to a few of her colleagues as she poured a cup of lukewarm coffee before setting the pot back down and turning to the nurses.

"What book?" she asked curiously, before taking a much needed gulp of the caffeine. The night nurse who was gushing a moment ago turned to her somewhat surprised by her presence. "Uh, hi Dr. Knowles I didn't see you there." The head night nurse fidgeted nervously.

"Cathy, how many times have I told you, call me Tara. Now what book is it that is supposedly better than a bottle of wine and some sugar?" she asks inquisitively before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Fifty shades of Grey. It is seriously so good, and oh my lord, the love interest is like Mr. Darcy on steroids status. Yum!" Cathy gushes, words spilling out of her mouth faster than a punctured saline drip.

"Sounds like a good romance book, and honestly I am in need of some reading material. I can't remember the last time I read for just the hell of it." She admitted before catching a glimpse of the clock on the wall.

"And what a read it is." Cathy giggled before wiggling her eyebrows.

"Look, I have to go check on a few patients before my shift ends but if you don't mind lending me your copy I'll give it back to you when I'm done. I have the next two days off so I should have plenty of time to read." She said setting her empty cup down in the sink before waving goodbye to the nurses in the break room and heading out to make her final rounds.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey Tara!" Cathy called after her as she was adjusting her purse on her shoulder and walking towards the sliding glass doors.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked spinning around already getting ready to jump into a clean pair of scrubs again.

"Oh nothing. Sorry, I was just trying to catch you before you left for your days off. Here" Cathy practically threw the book into her hands looking a bit too giddy for a woman who she had just pulled a double shift with.

Looking down at the glossy cover all she can see is the embossed lettering and a gray colored tie. _Guess the title lives up to its name_ she thinks silently before looking up into the excited eyes of Cathy.

"Thank you for this. I'll see you in a few days, and if there is an emergency with any of the patients call my cell." She says sincerely

"Everything will be fine Dr. Knowles. Go and enjoy your days off and let me know what you think of that book." Cathy throws her a wink before turning on her heel and heading back to Room 3.

Walking out of the doors, she is met with the early morning rays of the sun bathing the town of Charming in a soft glow.

She can't help the smile that flits across her face as her eyes land on the man in the kutte leaning against his bike. _God he is beautiful, and all mine_ She can't help but think as she makes her way over to him. He blows out the last remnants of smoke before dropping the cigarette from between his lips and letting it go out as he engulfs her in his arms.

"Morning Doc." He whispers against her lips, calloused hands framing her face.

"Morning Jax" she says barely above a whisper as she leans into him and connects their lips together. A feeling of warmth and safety encompass her as they stand in the middle of the small parking lot locked together just enjoying the others closeness.

Pulling away she smiles at him before nipping at his lips once again until she starts to feel him get a bit too excited for outside her work. Stepping out of his personal space she playfully swats his shoulder before flashing him a wink. "Take me home Teller" She commands.

"Yes Ma'am!" He mock salutes her as he jumps on his bike. As he hands her the helmet she takes a moment to stuff the book in her purse before swinging her leg over the bike before clasping the helmet under her chin. "What ya waiting for Teller?" she asks cheekily as she presses herself flush against Jax's back and allows her hands to run up and down his thighs before settling on his middle.

"Damn babe, if you don't keep your hands to yourself I swear I'm gonna get in a wreck." He says before starting up the bike, and letting it rumble in place a moment to get his bearings.

"Then looks like you better break a few speed limits" she says saucily punctuating her point as she gently bites at the flesh of his neck. Before she can say or do anything else, she and her biker are roaring out of the hospital parking lot and down the quiet morning streets of Charming. A bubble of laughter erupts from her throat as they turn corners and the wind rips through her hair and it feels like she is flying.

Before she knows it, they are pulling up to the house and he is dropping the kickstand. It feels so good to ride on the back of Jackson Teller's bike that she wonders why she doesn't do it more often.

"Hey babe, as much as I love you sitting on my bike, I would prefer it if I could actually get a hold of you." He says breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Patience is a virtue Teller." She chides good naturedly as she unbuckles the helmet and passes it to him over his right shoulder before swinging her legs off the bike.

"Since when have I ever been patient?" he asks rhetorically throwing her a sexy smirk as his eyes flash with need and longing before getting off the bike as well.

She can't help the wave of warmth that overcomes her and the blush that rises to her cheeks, letting him know exactly what she is remembering. Grabbing at his kutte she brings his lips down to hers as she slowly back pedals her way towards the front door. His hands continue to grab for purchase on her waist, bunching up her scrubs in the process as his calloused fingers brush lightly against her porcelain skin. Her back hits the front door with a little too much force and she uncurls one of her hands from his leather to feel for the doorknob. As hot as it would be to return to their teenage ways and have Jackson Teller out in the open the thought of giving Marjorie Henning's teenage daughter a show of her biker makes her blood boil, so reluctantly she turns away from Jax's knee-weakening kisses and clutches at the door handle when the sound of a cellphone ringing stills her movements as well as the man behind her. "Fuck" he breathes out against her neck, while his hands move to search his pockets for the phone and its incessant need to be answered.

"What." He says suppressed rage and annoyance have him barking down the phone as she feels his need for her pressing between their clothed bodies.

She takes this moment to open the door and walk into the house, and throw her purse off her body and onto the couch. _God it feels good to be home_ she thinks breathing a sigh of relief at finally being home after a grueling thirty something hours on her feet.

"Morning" Opie gruffly greets her from his spot at the kitchen table. Spinning around at the sudden voice she nearly has a miniature heart attack at the sight of her friend sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee. "Jesus Christ Op, you scared me. Announce yourself next time why don't ya?" she chides him, making her way over to hug him hello.

"Sorry, I figured Jax's told you I was here however now that I think about it I am pretty sure that little love fest outside had him drawing a blank." He teases her, watching as she goes crimson. She fidgets with a lock of her hair, too embarrassed to meet his gaze. "Uh, anyway I just stopped by because Jax asked me to watch the kids for a few while he picked you up." He says before gulping the last remenants in his cup and walking over to the sink. She can still hear Jax talking on the phone outside the opened door so she walks quietly down the hall to check on her sleeping little munchkins.

Creeping into the boys' room she spots them sleeping soundly, safe in dreamland. Walking over to Thomas' crib she sweeps back his soft tendrils from his face and tucks the blanket closer to his body. Smiling tenderly down at him for another moment she moves over to her little miracle, Abel. Bending down she gently places a soft kiss on his forehead before walking silently out of the room and shutting the door.

"How are the boys?" Jax asks encircling her in his arms and leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Off in dreamland." She assures him as he kisses her cheek, "Which means if you can get rid of Opie the giant, you and I can start off my mini-vacation properly." She insinuates swiveling her hips back and forth against him.

He groans before pulling back, allowing for her to turn around and face him. "What's wrong?" she wonders aloud, looking him up and down.

"Some shit with Uncle Jury went down and so Clay has ordered a mandatory run to smooth things over. That was Chibs on the phone; we got Church in ten and then were headed out." He says blowing out a frustrated sigh while running his hands over his face.

"Oh. Okay" she says quietly, trying not to show her disappointment at the plans for this weekend being put on hold, yet again for the club.

"Tara, I'm so sorry. It's just with everything being up in the air with the Irish and the Cartel the club needs to be seen as a united front, brothers." He amends giving her his best puppy dog look that has her caving in a matter of moments.

"Jax, look I get it. I'm not happy about it, I mean I had plans of spending the day at the duck pond with you and the boys, but that can wait. Just drive safe and get back here in one piece." She orders while smiling up at him, channeling her inner Old Lady.

The edges of his lips crook up into a small smile that has her swooning and butterflies erupt into her stomach.

"What?" she asks him, wondering what the hell has him looking at her like that.

"How did I get so lucky?" he muses aloud before bringing her back into his arms and placing his hands on his Crow.

"Well Opie was taken." She teases, laughing out loud at the adorable look of jealously that flits across his face for a split second.

"Not funny Babe." He says petulantly before kissing her forehead.

"Actually brother, I thought it was pretty damn amusing myself; However you and I both know Knowles was always marked as Jax Tellers." Opie cuts into the conversation as he walks towards them in the hall.

"And don't you forget it." He emphasizes running his left hand from its placement on his crow to playfully swat her bottom.

"It goes both ways Teller." She says sternly delicately placing her hand over his kutte right above his heart.

No words are spoken between them for a moment, they simply get lost in each other, and both anchored down by the other.

"All right Love birds, time to break it up. We got to go brother if we want to make it to Jury before nightfall." Opie chuckles slapping Jax on the shoulder and sending a smile her way.

"Bye." She whispers against his lips before giving him a searing kiss, one that he'll be able to feel all the way down to his toes and can hold over till he gets home.

He tangles his hands in her hair, bringing her as close to him as physically possible and plunders her mouth for a moment before pulling away.

"Later, Babe" he says voice thick with barely restrained wanting, before walking out the door and leaving her standing in the hall.

The house is silent, and her body has finally given in to its exhaustion and she heads towards their room to grab a few hours before the boys wake up.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Mommy! Mommy! Watch me, watch me!" Abel called out to her from his swing at the garage.

"I'm watching sweetie." She calls back to her little boy, as she watches him pump his little feet higher and higher before catapulting off the seat and landing in a heap in the sandbox, before getting up and doing it again.

"He is so much like Jax, you're gonna have your hands full with that one." Gemma says sitting down at the table across from her.

"Don't I know it." She smiles over at Abel before turning to stare at Gemma, whose blowing raspberries at Thomas. _Being a grandma has softened her_ she thinks before Gemma meets her eyes.

"You look a little tired. Why don't I take the boys off your hands tonight and you can have some Tara-time." Gemma offers, however it's not really an offer. It never is with the Queen of SAMCRO.

"No Gemma, its fine. I am just a bit overtired with work and patching up the club, and the boys. Thanks for the offer though." She says politely.

"I insist. You look like crap darlin' and you getting sick yourself isn't gonna be good for anyone, not you, not Jax and certainly not for the boys. So you go ahead and have a few nights to yourself." Gemma says staring her down until she concedes.

"Alright. Thanks." She smiles before handing over Thomas' diaper bag and Abel's 'play pack'.

Giving Thomas a swift kiss, she walks over to Abel and informs him that he'll be spending some time with Grandma before giving him hugs and kisses and promises of Abel Day when daddy gets home. With that she is off and heading back to the empty house.

XOXOXOX

With all the laundry folded and put away, and the entire fridge cleaned out of half-drank bottles thrown in the trash she wasn't sure what she should do. After all she hadn't had a kids-free night with no Jax around in over three years. She remembers the book that's sitting in her purse sense this morning and she feels a ripple of excitement at the idea of reading for the pleasure of simply getting lost in a good romance. Sending a quick goodnight text to Jax, she pours herself a glass of Viognier and settles herself on the couch before picking up the book.

She's got to hand it to Cathy, this book is definitely a blush-worthy book, and if you're going through the boyfriend withdrawals it will definitely suffice. However the only problem is that Jax is on a run and she was already hot and bothered before he left for the two day trip with the club. Biting her lip nervously for a fraction of a second, she leaves Ana and Christian in a very compromising position and picks up her phone and texts out a quick message to her biker.

"It seems like you have been telling people our secrets _."_ She sends him before getting up to refill her glass.

The dinging of her phone going off has her smiling subconsciously before reading the message. "What R U talking about?-J"

"Well it seems we aren't the only ones who have had desert, while having desert ;)-T" she blushes crimson before hitting send and making her way back to the world of Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele.

Her phone rings out a succession of calls before she picks up the phone cradling it between her shoulder and ear, eyes never leaving the page.

"Babe what are you talking about?" he questions, skipping over the pleasantries.

"Cathy, my night nurse, let me borrow a very interesting book. One that I think even the great Prince of SAMCRO would enjoy." She teases him in a feathery breathe while continuing to skim over the lines of heated bliss between Ana and Christian.

"Oh really?" He inquires, moving into a quieter setting. As the sounds of crow eaters and cheering drunk men goes all but silent.

"Yep." She smiles into the phone before taking a sip of her wine.

"Care to tell me a bedtime story?" he teases, voice lowering an octave.

She can't help but let out a peal of laughter at how utterly juvenile it feels to be talking dirty to Jackson Teller over the phone, for a moment it's like they are seventeen again.

"Ready when you are Teller." She quips before flipping to a blush-worthy part a few chapters back.

"Babe, I'm always ready." He assures her, before waiting patiently for her to start.

Pulling back the last few swigs of wine, channeling her inner-vixen she begins in a sultry voice "He leans down and kisses me, his fingers still moving rhythmically inside me, his thumb circling and pressing. His other hand scoops my hair off my head and holds my head in place. His tongue mirrors the actions of his fingers, claiming me. My legs begin to stiffen as I push against his hand. He gentles his hand, so I'm brought back from the brink ... I come instantly again and again, falling apart beneath him … then I'm building again … I climax anew, calling out his name." She pauses a moment as she hears Jax's breathing become somewhat labored for a moment.

"Jax?" She questions down the phone line.

"Jesus Christ Babe, who knew your reading, could turn me on so easily." He half-chuckles, half-sighs at the fact that he is hundreds of miles away and is suffering like a goddamn teenager.

"Jax" she says his name almost in a whisper, waiting till she has his undivided attention.

"Yeah?" he asks cautiously, with a slight tremor in his voice. Almost like he is trying to catch enough breathe to fill his lungs and She is the air.

"Hurry Home baby." with that final word she clicks the phone off and smiles to herself. Her inner-vixen does a hair flip and sashays back into the confines of her dirty thoughts, waiting patiently for her man to come home.

She reads into the early morning hours of dawn before slipping into bed, and falling into a dream-filled sleep of Jax and his beautiful smile that is just for her.

Xoxoxoxo

She wakes to the sound of her cell rattling off a succession of text messages. Fumbling for her phone on the night stand, she squints at the light that fills her bedroom. Typing in her passcode she is met with the smiling faces of her boys, finger painting with Gemma. Her smile grows wider as she flips through the ten or so pictures that Gemma has sent her. Overcome with an overwhelming need to see her children she stretches languidly in bed before getting up and shuffling her way into the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee. Doling out a few scoops of Arbica into the filter she hits the brew button and is engulfed with the comforting smell of percolating coffee. Glancing at the clock on the far side of the kitchen she sighs at the idea that her time off is more than half over and she has only seen her man for a grand total of twenty minutes. Grabbing the creamer from the fridge she pours in a splash and two sugars before taking a hearty gulp of the pick-me up before walking over to the couch and spotting the glossy cover. _Guess it wouldn't hurt to read for a little while_ she thinks considering the boys are with Gemma and seem to be having such a fun time becoming mini-Monets'. Sitting down on the comfortable couch, she finds herself immersed in the love of Christian and Ana.

Snapping the book shut with a satisfying smile, she can't help but be pleased with the book and its ending. However it's definitely making her miss Jax all the more. Setting the book down on the coffee table next to her forgotten cup of cold coffee, she dials Gemma to see if the boys are ready to come home.

"Hey baby." Gemma greets as she picks up the phone.

"Hey, are the boys ready to come home?" she questions, even though she can hear their laughter through the phone.

"No, after lunch Abel and Thomas decided that they didn't want to paint on paper anymore and have now moved on to coloring the driveway. " She chuckles good-naturedly.

"Oh, well sounds like fun. Uh just give me a call when you get tired of them or you need some of your own peace and quiet. " She says a little forlornly.

"Will do sweetie." with that the phone goes dead and she is once again left alone in an all too quiet house.

Checking the time she realizes it's a little after three and she hasn't heard from Jax yet. Typing out a quick message she presses send and gets up to take a shower. Knowing that when he gets the time he'll get back to her and let her know he is safe and sound.

Walking into the bathroom she turns on the water, letting it warm as she goes about getting undressed. Just as she is about to step into the warm spray, she hears the house door open and shut and for a moment she thinks her mind is playing tricks on her because its silent once again. Grabbing the robe hanging on the hook she quickly throws it on and shuffles into the bedroom. Standing there in her doorway, or rather their doorway is her Man. Looking like he just walked out of a runway show for Bad Boys' R' Us.

His eyes seem to darken with each passing moment as they gaze at each other. It's only been a day and a half but the need to be together is suffocating. He walks steadily over to her, gripping her waist before pulling her in to seal their lips together. His kiss isn't gentle and sweet, but demanding and claiming her as his once again. She clutches at his shoulders as he takes her mouth and refuses to let go until his taste is imbedded on her tongue. Separating only a fraction of an inch, enough to catch their breath, this in reality is simply just breathing each other's own into their lungs. She can't help but smile because isn't that how it's always been? They are one soul dwelling in two bodies.

"Welcome home." She breathes out before claiming his lips again.

"Now what is this bedtime story you've been reading?" he questions as his hands walk their way down to the tie on the robe and expertly untying while feathering her face and shoulders with kisses as she reiterates the finer points of the story, between breathy pauses of approval.

"And- Christian uh he uh-Jax I can't tell you the story when you do-" her breathe hitches at his nimble fingers "that". He can't help the bubble of laughter and pride he feels swell in his body that after all these years he can still make her lose the ability to function that beautiful brain of hers.

"Babe, to tell you the truth I don't give a rat's ass about the story. I just want to make sure I am the only one who can make you wet and wanting. That this man of paper and ink has nothing on me; I'm like the original " He says huskily as he speaks into the shell of her ear, while walking her back towards the bed.

Xoxoxoxox

"So how did you like it? Wasn't Christian just so hot and hunky?" Cathy asked her as soon as she walked into the break room before rounds.

Smiling to herself, and trying to tamper down the blush that was slowly spreading over her body she handed Cathy back the book and replied calmly "Nothing beats the original." Before pouring herself a cup of coffee and exiting out the way she had come, leaving her nurse stunned and speechless.


End file.
